Lunacy
by legendarytobes
Summary: During S3 - Clark's more aware of so much about his body after his summer in Metropolis on red K; even the moon brings out the lust in him.


LUNACY

_Insanity or madness - formerly supposed to be influenced by the changes of the moon; any form of unsoundness of mind; mental derangement or alienation._  
>-From<p>

The moon was high and Clark shivered.

Things changed with him so fast that he never knew what was coming and how fast it would set upon him. Two years ago, he was just a guy; well, one with unusual strength and speed, but who didn't have a few abilities in Smallville? Then, he was the only alien he knew on the planet. Actually, as far as he could tell, as far as what Dr. Swann had told him, he was the only _Kryptonian_anywhere. Six months ago, he found himself thieving and doing so many _other_things in Metropolis.

Things and people he couldn't tell his parents about.

The Clark Kent everyone thought they knew had never come back from Metropolis. There was the one they saw every day, the same "aw shucks," wide-eyed kid, the one who helped mom and dad on the farm, the one who never complained. Underneath, however, there was someone else. He'd seen the world now, lived in the city, experienced the seedy side of things and felt desire-indulged in it. He'd lied to Lana.

Save himself?

On red K there was nothing he'd want less than saving himself.

Even if he had been, it wasn't for Lana he'd have waited for. Deep down, when the red K coursed through his veins, he thought of blondes, craved blondes. At first he thought it was because of Jesse, of being attracted to the bad girl the first time he'd had a hit, that blondes were just a reminder of that initial time.

But since he'd gotten a glimpse of Chloe's perfect ass and that teasing birth mark, it hadn't been Jesse on his mind.

He'd spent the summer in Metropolis fantasizing about her but the closest he'd gotten was having her yell at him and throwing her out of his apartment. They were rebuilding everything now, had just worked together recently to save Lana from Seth's power. But it was formal, strained. He'd broken her trust and confused her, and he didn't know where to go from there, nor could he understand her own distance, the worry still etched on her face. Maybe his summer away had aged her. It certainly had his parents, or maybe there was something else going on in her life.

It left him all confused.

As did the light of the moon. The sun, he'd figured out, was the source of his abilities. He didn't want to dwell too hard on the how of it. As far as he understood, the only Earth bound things that used sunlight to power themselves were plants and that wasn't him.

Or better not be.

But it was another change in a series, something that had started up in the months in Metropolis. At the time, he thought that it was all related to the red meteor rock. Lord knows it made him horny enough on its own. But even with the rock off, under the light of the moon-the reflected light of the sun-he felt it. This pull, this need to have sex.

But that wasn't who he was supposed to be.

It'd be easy to sneak off to Atlantis again, to find someone hot and strung out and screw her against a brick wall by the club. Dirty back alley sex with only the rats as witnesses. His cock twitched at the thought of it and he felt himself start to sweat.

He hadn't done it yet because he didn't know how. He didn't know how to sneak out and come back without tipping off his parents-he was a terrible liar-didn't know how to live with himself with a series of one night stands under his belt and no drugs to blame for it. He didn't like the feeling that roared through him now. The deeply embedded, masculine part of him reveled in it, something primal, but the rest of him, what little bit of him that was still rational?

Hated it.

He could feel himself being controlled again, being little more than a pawn of the world around him. It scared him too, to think that the moon, the sun, rocks, and God knew what else, could control him. All that power he was supposed to have and a full moon on the rise or a solar flare left him vulnerable to nature's whims.

Right now he just wanted to screw.

He ran his hands over the wood of the loft's window ledge, trying to bring himself back to reality, to a sense of himself. It backfired. Everything was hypersensitive, even for him. He could hear his heart racing in his chest, feel the wood, every splinter twisting together under his hands, feel the blood coursing in his veins and roaring to parts south.

"God, what's happening to me?"

"Clark?"

Fuck, now he was hallucinating about Chloe.

Perfect.

He sighed and kept staring at the full moon. It'd pass. It was already eleven. He'd made it half way in the late fall night and he could get through it again. He wasn't going to start getting delusionally horny now.

"Clark!"

"Go away, you're not real."

Thick doc martens rang out on the floor boards behind him as a small, impossibly soft hand grazed his shoulder. "Clark? Are you alright?"

He finally turned and wished he hadn't. Chloe was wearing a t-shirt that stretched tightly over her pert breasts. There was one of her jackets over it, but still, he could see where the fabric crept perilously low over the swell of her chest. "Chlo?"

"I came by because I wanted to run my article about Seth by you before I set up layout tomorrow, but now I'm just worried. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he growled, stepping back from her and forcing himself not to breathe in deeply, not to notice the scent of her. God, having her just stand there made his cock jump again, made him shiver.

"I think there is. Clark, what did you mean that I'm not here?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just nothing."

Chloe eyed him carefully and he cursed her reporter's scrutiny, that she never missed anything. That determination, that ruthless side of her turned him on but was an annoyance too, a wall between them. "You're not wearing a sweater or shoes."

"So?" he barked and now, not today when all he wanted to do was throw her against the sofa and fuck her raw, was _not_the time for alien twenty questions.

"It's 30 degrees outside and November. You're not even cold."

Well he was quivering but not with the temperature.

"Chloe, it's been a long fucking day and I don't want to do this bullshit game we play."

"Clark?"

He felt it-the need and the hunger and something deeper and darker that had driven him in Metropolis. He felt like Kal again. Turning, he started to circle her slowly. "You'd like it, wouldn't you?"

Chloe gulped and he loved to hear her heart speed up. "Like what?"

"You'd love to hear it, the whole unabridged story of my life. What do you want to know, Chloe? If it's just your imagination when you insist I do things no one else could? Do you want to know what I was doing in Metropolis or whom?"

She blushed and he could smell it, her arousal. It pressed him further.

Leaning down he whispered into her ear, "Is that it? You want to know whom I fucked on my silk sheets. You want to know why it couldn't be you."

"Shut up!" She snapped, pushing his shoulder.

Clark didn't bother to pretend that it had thrown him off balance. "You came to my apartment a few times, late at night, to yell at me. Why? Did you hope I'd fuck you, that I'd be _up_for another round with junior varsity."

"Fuck you, Clark."

He laughed, a cold sound.

"You want me to."

"No, I don't and are you drunk?"

"You could say that. Fuck, I can get high on the strangest things. I think the full moon's gotten to me," he replied, still circling.

"Bullshit," she said and he loved the way anger made her stick out her chin, as if it made her larger somehow, tougher.

"It does though. Like Kyla or something, like a fucking myth, except no fangs. The moon," he said, lowering his voice a register, "makes me horny, makes me want to make you cum so hard, Chloe."

"Enough!" She shouted and she reached out to slap him, he blurred away before she could touch him. Her eyes widened and her knees started to shake. He rushed back and caught her before she could fall and settled her on the sofa. "Oh my god."

"Not at all," he replied. "Isn't that what you wanted, Miss Intrepid Reporter? Didn't you want to see what I could do because that is just the tip of the fucking iceberg. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Clark, if it's about the meteor infected stories I do. You know I report about the dangerous ones. If you didn't want me to publish, god, I swear I wouldn't."

He sneered at her. "I'd get you a Pulitzer at sixteen. Come on, think harder. You're supposed to be so smart. The moon makes me think straight, finally."

"Makes you a horny SOB, you mean."

"You say potato," he said. "The sun makes me strong, strong enough to rip the top off a Porsche or to stack pick up trucks."

She inhaled sharply. "The homecoming game, I should have known."

"Party trick. Rocks from space...well you've seen what the red rock does."

"Makes you an ass."

"Never give an inch, do you? I can hear how scared you are, how fast your heart's beating."

"You're not yourself," she said and he could tell she was struggling to keep her voice level.

"I'm more myself than usual. Clark Kent, farm dork. Do you think that's really me? You think that kid from last fall and the guy in Metropolis could possibly be the same?"

"The red meteor rock, you said-"

"There aren't any here now and it just lets me out. I guess the moon does too. Can you guess yet, Chloe? Do you know what I really am?"

"I don't...I don't want to play this anymore."

"Me neither, that's why we're dropping pretenses. Isn't that what you've always wanted, my vaunted secret?"

"I don't..."'

"You said that. Try harder. No birth records, isn't that what you found? Sham adoption and boy was it a sham. Lionel just got sloppy with paper work. Strength and speed beyond mortal men. Come on, tell me what you know, what you've really known since we both met Cyrus."

Chloe's eyes widened and he knew she understood. "That's not possible."

"I'm the Scully," he barked. "Try again, truth is right here, isn't it?"

"You're not...they're little and green."

"Not always. I guess on some planets we look just like you." He expected her eyes to glitter to finally see that excitement he always did when she was on the trail of the story. Instead she looked like she was going to vomit. Of course, she only wanted the truth when it was a pursuit, not when the truth of the alien was in front of her. He was at the window sill again before almost even he knew it. "I see how it is. Get the hell out and if you think of publishing it, you'll be incredibly sorry."

Chloe looked back up at him and she was crying. "You shouldn't have told me. Oh God, you have no idea what you've done."

"Shattered something for you? Maybe you don't want to fuck me anymore after all, still smell like it though."

Her expression hardened and she stood up, gathering her purse to her. "No, you have no idea...I wish you hadn't. I can't know this. It's not about you. I wouldn't fucking care if you were from Tatooine, but I just...oh Christ I wish I could explain."

"So it's not about me being E.T., sure."

"You don't know. We all had a long summer. I...I have to go. Don't tell me anything else, ever, Clark. I care about you so much it hurts and I'd never betray you on purpose, but if someone came after me, if they tortured or drugged me, I can't promise it'd stay a secret."

That shocked him like cold water did humans in shock. "Who's after you?"

"Nevermind," she said, starting down the stairs. "I can't do this right now. I can't be responsible for you being hurt, not ever."

He blurred down the stairs and had her shoulders in his hands. "Chloe, what is it?"

"If you want to save yourself, you'll let me go and we'll both pretend that tonight you were drunk on more than moonlight. We'll pretend it was all a joke because if we don't, you won't last long."

"Are you threatening me back?"

"No, I'm terrified and I can't because if I breathe a word you'll do something stupid and heroic like you always do and then you'll hate me forever. Clark, just don't. It was just lunacy, that's all it was," she replied and with that she was rushing out the loft door.

Leaving him alone in the moonlight.


End file.
